Adnama Mizgnot
"Sheesh, I don't even know what's the point of this competition... I highly doubt your morons could even reach your maximum to defeat me fools!" ~ Ms. Mizgnot laughed at her opponent The raging Woman from New Eastern Village There was a woman who is born in the unknown city. Some say that she was adopted in a Cartel but that was proven false. no one knows where she resided from. She came to the Rising sphere with one destination and that is the clash to her Independence. to Ensure, everyone is equal she is committed to defeat the Evil Pink Society and make this world a more peaceful Environment. Her powers is being anyone to reach when she reaches her maximum potential Level! She is a lonely spell-caster but at the same time doesn't carry a broom but a Wand of Allegiance from the Violet society. It has said that she gains her power slowly and Registered into the Tournament while riding a Camel from out the Sahara. She is destined to declare the Achievement of her succession. To endure everyone's weakness to oppose of all the greater values she has know re-known to grab back what is hers to fight in this tournament known to the Rising sphere. She is known as Adnama Mizgnot あすなま-みざぎのつ, She has an elf-like ear even though she is a half Elf from her mother in general. She one of the most influential warriors of all the realm of the New central World for the Rising Sphere! Personality and techniques She is a medium height woman but don't let her height fool you, she has special abilities and she is swift as most warriors in this arena. She has a good Momentum but a weak Offense. However her attack Hit Combos can Multiply from each of her attacks. She is weak within the Long Range but when she is in close range it is Perilous to encounter. Please strike and thrust carefully because she is not in a much slow fashion. She wears a robe, However her body is average she also carries two shield behind her back as projectiles that can be used as Missiles. She is not the Talkative kind however she is not in a good deed of Empathy of her Melancholy to increase of her Exacerbation of all her body's Strength hold! She also has greater ability than most warriors due to massive energy chakra flow Throughout her telepathic ways! 1) Wind typhoon attack - she sends up and Stun her opponent while her opponent gets stuck into the wind for a couple of seconds 2) Telekinetic Throw- She throws people four times and her opponent falls in the ground quickly. 3) Razor knives kick - she kicks a couple of round while her Laser-like projectile comes out 4) Defense shields- she defends herself with a powerful shield that pops the shield out and starts protecting her for a couple of seconds 5) Telekinetic Invisibility - She becomes Invisible from the ashes for 6 seconds to fool her opponent's whereabouts. 6) Darkness Wrath irruption - She opens a dark portal while her opponents falls into it and get slammed on the floor. 7) Digger flamer not work with Bosses - She has two materials in her hands and it transforms the fire on both of her hands and wields quickly on her opponent's Gut. The flames disappears after she finishes punching and kicking in a very Swift Attack Hit Combination! 8) Trickster punch - She fools her opponent and quickly ties him or her with a Rope and then she starts kicking them simultaneously causing the opponent to faint Precisely while she shoots a projectile on her left arm! Special K.O.s I) Single hand projectiles - she launches a slagging stun from each of her five hands and fingers and finishes off with a whirlwind punches! II) Sands of the ground - She launches Quicksand and traps the opponent for 10 seconds and her opponent faints. III) Rising Quick Jabbing Uppercut - She gains her power for four seconds and launches her uppercut in spiritual dark mode which disables her opponent's gulp and the opponents Faints. Trivia and Fun Facts: * She is actually named based on reverse names of the two remaining project holders * A First Middle Eastern type gal who has a Tan Skin color. * For a Protagonist she is really powerful although she lacks defense! * For a prevalent warrior she has the power of Darkness but uses it for good * She is also Part of team Violet which means she is a Protagonist. * Her Village was once attacked by a cannonball some said however those were false claims! * This character never smokes Hookah she is just a character with Silence next to Zakurono, She doesn't peep or muffles one word unlike Zakurono. * She came from a village where water is not scarce due to new Technology, however she doesn't believe in Western Inventions as much as her allies. * She is based on a witch and goddess named Sekhmet and not Cleopatra this has been a common misconception. * Unlike Fovician Kingdom, Her village is now Rural Desert from the new Cuntroa Plateau Once known as the Gaza Strip. * Unlike, Sekhmet she does not have anything that represents an Animal other than the Cobra-like Tail. * She is one of the most ancient characters of the game, although her age still remains unknown. * Her Martial Arts style is Kuk Sool Won which is an Ancient Korean martial arts now used in Modern day! Category:Protagonist Category:Team Violet Category:Heroines